One Hell Of A Night
by AustriaIsMehBitch
Summary: Roy wakes up after a long night of drinking and finds someone in his bed but its not a girl. It turns out to be Edward Elric. WHATS GONNA HAPPEN! RoyxEd Yaoi Rated M for lauguage and hot yaoi sex in later chapters:
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**_Hi! Me Again!  
>Wrote Another Story:)<em>**

**_I Really Love Yaoi  
>Its Just So Amazing! xD<em>**

**_So yeah! This Is the First Of Many Chapters Of "One Hell Of A Night"!_**

**_Hope You Like It!_**

**_LOTS OF LOVE,  
>iLoveYouGrrl<em>**

As Roy's eyes fluttered open, he yawned and stretched. His head ached and his stomach whirled. 'Damn...How much did i have to drink last night?' Roy thought as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his temples.

He looked around his room. Everything was in place but he had a weird feeling something wasn't right.

"What happened last night?" Roy muttered to himself, blinking hard. He obliviously had a bad hangover but he was used to that sort of thing, knowing that he loves to party and to drink.

Then he felt something move in his bed.

'Shit! I brought someone home? I must have been hammered! I never take anyone home!' Mustang thought, starting to freak out.

He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at the sleeping girl in his bed. She had long golden hair and seemed very short. 'At least I brought home a cute one,' Roy thought with a smile.

The girl moved again and now Roy could see her face and his heart sank. "Fuck!" Roy blurted then quickly covered his mouth.

In his bed laying next to him wasn't a girl...It was the Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric.

'Why? Oh god! I think I took his V-Card! Oh god I'm so screwed!' Roy thought freaking out even more now. His heart fluttered and his stomach whirled faster.

"Mmm...," Edward moaned as he rolled closer to Roy.

Roy jumped off the bed and looked down at the ground. His and Edward's clothes lied on the ground, mashed together. Then Roy looked at his body. His eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth to muffle the screaming. He was completely naked and so was Edward.

'FUCK!' Roy thought, his mind racing. He ran to his drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers and an down stairs for some coffee or something to wake him up from this unbelievable dream.

"Okay, think Mustang. What happened last night?" Roy said to himself, pacing around his kitchen. "Wait...How old is Edward again? Fuck! I got a minor drunk and I took his V-Card! Mother Fucker!" Roy sat down at the table and took a drink of his black coffee. He put his head down on the table and muttered, "I am soooo screwed."

"Ummm...Sir?" someone said from behind him.

Roy looked up and over his shoulder at the now clothed Edward. "Umm...Hello Full Metal," Roy said awkwardly.

"W-What happened last night...?" Edward asked, his face red like fire.

"Ummm...I...I can't remember," Roy muttered.

"Oh...Shit," Edward muttered, his face getting redder.


	2. Chapter 2: What Happens Now?

**_Chapter 2! :)_**

**_Hope You Like It!_**

**_Oh And i Forgot to Say I DONT OWN FMA! Just so you know:)  
>Plz Review if You Love Me! xD<em>**

**_LOTS OF LOVE,  
>iLoveYouGrrl<em>**

As Edward and Roy sat at the table, they looked at each other, said nothing, then looked away and sipped their drinks.

"Okay...What do you remember?" Roy asked, finally saying what was on his mind.

"Not very much...," Edward replied, looking down at the table. "Wait. I remember...Ummm...never mind," he said, his face beginning to turn red.

'Shit! He remembers us having sex! Mother fucker!' Roy thought, his heart beating faster and faster.

"So you remember us having sex...Don't you?" Roy asked with a gulp.

"Y-Yeah...," Edward stuttered, his face getting even redder.

Roy nodded. "So...What happens now?" he asked.

"Well...How do you feel about me...?" Edward looked down and took a drink of coffee.

"What do you mean? You're a co-worker." Roy cocked his eyebrow and stared at him.

"H-How do you feel about me...Emotionally...?" Edward asked, still not looking at Roy.

Roy thought for a moment and he started to blush again. 'I've never thought about it but...I think i might like him...But wait! I'm not gay! Shit I don't know what to do! FUCK!' Roy thought.

"So?" Edward's face got redder and he finally looked up at him. Roy's heart sank. Edward had tears in his eyes and he looked hurt and scared.

"Well...I...Umm...Maybe...Well...," Roy rambled and he looked down.

"Oh...I understand. You don't feel anything for me. I'll just leave," Edward said, tears running down his face.

He got up to leave but Roy grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled and wiped his tears. "I never said that I don't feel anything. Edward...I love you," Roy said.

"I love you too, Sir," Edward said, smiling sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3: Asking Around Pt1

**_A/N; Hey Guys! Finally A Chapter Three Uploaded! Sorry It took So Long! Just Really busy And Stuff!  
>I Hope You Like It!<br>I Don't Own FMA or any of the characters!  
>Plz Review!<br>_**

**_LOTS OF LOVE,  
>iLoveYouGrrl<em>**

**_P.s. For all Of You That Wanted A Little Bit of A Background On Edward's And Roy's Love, Here It Is! Hope You Like It!  
><em>**

**Roy's POV**

"Well we need to find out what happened at the bar before we went home together, alright?" I said to Edward as we both got dressed. "So I went with Hues. Who did you go with?"

"Winry and Alphonse," Edward answered, looking away from me as I pulled up my pants.

"Ed, why are you looking away from me?" I asked, walking towards him and embracing him tightly. Edward shook his head _No _into my bare chest. "What? Come on, Edward. You can tell me. I'm always here for you."

"How long have you been in love with me?" he asked quietly into my chest. I could feel his eyes begin to water and some tears fell onto my chest. They were cold and I could feel the sorrow in them.

I smiled and gently pushed him away so I could look into his beautiful yellow eyes full of sorrow and worry. "I have been in love with you since the day I met you back in your hometown. I remember the moment as clear as day. I remember seeing you and my heart beating faster and faster with every second I looked at you," I explained, looking at his loving eyes. _I swear he could kill a man by just staring at him either in hate or sorrow,_ I thought.

Edward looked at me and tears ran down his cheeks. "Really?" he asked, voice cracking.

I pulled him close to me again and nodded. "Of course. I'm telling the full and honest truth." I kissed the top of his head and let go of him. "Okay, so let's get dressed and see what the HELL happened last night," I said, smiling sweetly.

"Hues, can I speak with you for a minute?" I asked as I leaned on the doorjamb of his office, my voice serious and sexy like usual. _**(A/N: Sorry I Had To. xD)**_

"Sure." He got up and went into the hallway with me, shutting the door behind him. "What did you wanna talk about, Roy?" Hues asked, smiling his million dollar Hues' smile.

"What happened last night at the bar before I left with Edward?"

Hues sighed. "You had a really bad day yesterday, as you probably know, so I decided to take you to the bar to cheer you up. You got hammered right away. Then you started flirting things up with Edward. You both were bubbling idiots and were babbling to each other about nonsense. I went outside for a minute to take a phone call when I came back inside, you were making out with Edward. I told you what you were doing and you babbled something about you knowing what was going on and you wanted it. Then you both walked out of the bar and back to your place," he explained, his voice serious and somber.

I nodded. "Thanks. Now I gotta go find Edward and tell him what you told me. Thanks again," I said, then ran off to find my new lover.


	4. Chapter 4: Asking Around Pt2

**One Hell of a Night  
><strong>**CH. 4 Asking Around, Part 2**

Once Roy left to go find Hues, Edward, ran to Roy's room and grabbed his cell phone. He opened it and called his brother Alfonse. After a or two, Alfonse greeted his brother happily.

"Al! What happened last night? I'm at Mustang's and I don't remember how I got here or what happened! But I know I had sex with him! God Al, how did this happen?" Edward said, freaking out and laying on Roy's bed with a sigh.

Alfonse sighed. "Okay, so this is what happened. Me, you, and Winry went to the bar because Winry had a bad day because her old boyfriend dumped her, _hard_. So when we got there, the usher didn't ask any questions because Winry flirted with him for a bit and he let us all in willingly. Once we got in, we ordered a few beers and a matinee for Winry. Winry was saying all these things about loving you and me more than brothers and you just kept drinking to drown her out. After about five beers, Mustang showed up. And you were just talking and talking about how you wanted to have sex in horrific detail with him and I finally told you to go and talk to him. You said no way but, about twenty minutes later, you walked over and started talking to him. Hues was too busy showing his daughter's picture to the bartender to notice you guys talking. But when he noticed, you both were making out. So you guys were both drunk and after about an hour of chugging down beers and making out, you both left. But right before Mustang dragged you out of the bar, you told me that you were going to have sex with him and you probably wouldn't be home," he explained.

Edward's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. "So I had planned to have sex with Roy? It wasn't an accident after all… Oh shit," he said then fell quiet for a long time.

Alphonse cleared his throat during the awkward silence. "Look Ed, you have liked Mustang for a long time. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Sure, you guys were both drunk, but come on brother. You both must have enjoyed it. He let you sleep over. Not many people do that with people they take home from a bar."

Edward thought for a minute and nodded. "Alright. Plus he did say something this morning and it made me really happy…" Edward blushed at the thought of Roy saying he loved him. He shook his head and thought _Jeez I'm acting like a girl! Knock out of it Edward! _

"What did he say?" Alphonse asked, his voice full of curiosity.

Then Edward heard the door open downstairs and Roy calling his name. "Got to go. Tell you when I get home! Bye bro," he said then hung up before Al could get another word in. He ran down the stairs and said, "Hey Roy. I know what happened last night, thanks to Alphonse."

_**A/N; Hey Guys! I Am, Like, Soooooo Sorry This Took So Long! I Was So Busy With Other Things But I Remember About This Story, Finally. So Here You Go! Edward's P.O.V. About Finding Out What Happened At The Bar. Hope You Like It!  
><strong>__**DISCLAIMER! Any And ALL Flames Will Be Used To Roast My Marshmallows And I Do Not Own FMA.  
><strong>_

_**Please Review! I Love Hearing From You Guys!**_

_**LOTS OF LOVE,  
>AustriaIsMehBitch! (Formerly iLoveYouGirl)<strong>_


End file.
